


White Leather

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Mirana and Tarrant have been planning something for a while. Alice is nothing if not pleased with their surprised.





	White Leather

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Double Penetration

Alice had known something was up for days. 

Tarrant and Mirana had been all whispers and knowing glances. It had taken most of her muchness not to stamp her foot and cross her arms and demand an answer. Instead she had done her best to keep her temper the way Absolem had advised so long ago. In the end it had been worth it.

Tarrant had helped bathe her and combed out her hair until Alice was so relaxed she might as well have been floating. Then her Queen had walked into the bedroom wearing the most wondrous thing. An exquisite confection of white leather, carefully tooled to look like lace, wrapped around Miranda’s hips and provided her with a prominent addition to her anatomy. Alice felt Tarrant grin against her shoulder, as he pressed soft kisses to her creamy skin.

As Mirana stepped closer his hands strayed down to Alice's breasts, massaging them and tugging at her nipples until she writhed back against him, moaning out her desire. The hatter shifted away for a moment and the white queen took the opportunity to reward Alice's patient mouth with well deserved kisses. Tarrant returned with a particular ointment they used to help muscles to relax and used nimble fingers to open their Champion up. 

As Mirana pressed in from the front, her beautiful harness opening Alice up in just the right ways, Tarrant gently eased into her from behind. She felt so full. Overflowing. Then they started to move, and she fell apart. Each thrust, or twist of either set of hips had Alice shuddering. She could feel them rub up against each other through the thin wall of her body separating them. They had barely started in earnest when she felt herself cresting the first wave of orgasm. She threw her head back on Tarrant's shoulder as her hips worked rhythmically, driving her body down onto both of them over and over, wringing out every jolt of pleasure she could. 

Only when she finally stilled, panting, did they start to move again. As Alice wrapped her arms around Mirana's shoulders, and Tarrant's hands gripped her hips tight, she realised she was in for a long night. 


End file.
